sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (jogo eletrônico de 2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog (also called Sonic 2006 or Sonic Next-Gen to differentiate from the rest of the series as well as the first game) is a Sonic game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles released in 2006 (in November for Xbox 360, in December for the PS3). O jogo marca o 15º aniversário do ouriço. Os principais personagens jogáveis são o próprio "Sonic the Hedgehog", Shadow the Hedgehog e o novo personagem Silver the Hedgehog, um viajante do tempo. Os vilões deste jogo são Mephiles The Dark, Iblis, Dr. Eggman e Solaris. Personagens Você pode jogar com 3 personagens: Sonic, Shadow e Silver. Existem os que são chamados de "Amigos", que em determinada fase, você poderá controlá-los e fazer certos eventos ou dependendo do próprio curso da história, jogará com eles. Segue a lista de personagens a seguir: * Sonic the Hedgehog: o Sonic fez uma boa dieta e cresceu. Mais alto e magro do que nunca, o ouriço definitivamente encerra a sua faceta dos primeiros jogos do Mega Drive (ou do Master System, onde era ainda mais baixo e gordo). Suas fases são de alta velocidade, e são cheias de penhascos. A habilidade do Sonic é a mesma de Sonic Adventure, no entanto, ficou muito mal programada. Dando dois pulos o Sonic vai atacar o badnik. E a outra habilidade é a rasteira, útil para quebrar caixas. Em Wave Ocean, Sonic correrá de uma baleia como em Emerald Coast. Outros animais poderão aparecer ao longo do jogo, como águias, além de haver dentro de cada fase mini-games, como em Sonic Adventure, tendo o jogador que desviar de obstáculos ou perseguir a nave de Eggman. Sonic poderá virar Super Sonic, E em Sonic Next-Gen há uma grande vantagem: você poderá ser Super Sonic em qualquer fase. Personagens amigos: Tails e Knuckles. * Shadow the Hedgehog: Shadow foi enviado pelo Governo Federal para Soleanna, para cumprir uma missão ainda desconhecida. Ele poderá ajudar ou atrapalhar o Sonic. Shadow comandará veículos incríveis, com os quais poderá acessar áreas secretas. No entanto, ele também segue a fase de modo normal. Personagens amigos: Rouge e E-123 Omega. * [[Silver|Silver]]: é um ouriço prateado que veio do futuro para prevenir as Chamas do Desastre, mas ele não consegue a tempo. Ele precisa localizar o Iblis Trigger, que ele acha que provavelmente é o Sonic. Silver possui poderes paranormais, com os quais ele pode flutuar, levantar objetos como carros e caixas, etc. Suas fases serão bem lentas. Personagens amigos: Amy e Blaze.' * 'Dr. Eggman' - Dessa vez, mais vilão do que nunca. A Sega reformulou certos personagens e a mudança mais drástica foi a de Robotnik. Seu plano para dominar o mundo está cada dia mais complexo e nesse jogo, é confusa. Suas criações também mudaram de aparecia, estão mais sofisticadas * 'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Está sempre disposto a ajudar Sonic, visto como seu irmão mais velho. Tails não irá dispensar tecnologia para dar uma mãozinha ao ouriço * 'Knuckles The Echidna '- O guardião da Máster Emerald, está sempre disposto a acabar com os planos de Eggman e entra no jogo para ajudar a Sonic com suas habilidades para alcançar lugares que geralmente não são alcançados por simples pulos. * 'Rouge The Bat' - A morceguinha que trabalha para a agencia militar, G.U.N. A pedido da agencia, Rogue foi investigar segredos sobre Soleana na floresta, mas ela não voltou. Shadow então é chamado para salvá-la * 'E-123 Omega -''' Um dos robôs da chamada E- series. Omega quer se vingar do Dr. Eggman por nunca usá-lo em uma missão importante. * Blaze The Cat - De outra dimensão, Blaze pode controlar o fogo e irá se unir a Silver para tentar deter o Iblis Trigger * Amy Rose '- Se junta a Silver porque ambos tem o mesmo objetivo: Encontrar Sonic. Assim ela pode se casar com o ouriço e viver feliz. * '[[Mephiles|Mephiles]] - um ouriço fruto do projeto Solaris, que pode viajar no tempo (Chaos Control) e acaba assumindo a aparência do Shadow. Unindo-se com Iblis, ele se torna Solaris. * '''Iblis Trigger: trata-se de uma criatura que quer a destruição total e assume diferentes formas. * Solaris: trata-se do grande vilão do jogo, em união de Mephiles e Iblis, ele enfrentará o Super Sonic, Super Shadow e Super Silver. Enredo A história desse jogo se passa em Soleanna ( inspirado por Veneza, a famosa cidade italiana), uma cidade reino que provavelmente fica na Europa, já que a arquitetura da cidade lembra muito esse continente, tudo começa no festival do sol, onde a princesa Elise aparece em público e é atacada por Eggman e seus robôs, pois o vilão está interessado em um segredo que envolve a princesa, as "Chamas do Desastre", chamas que Eggman quer para assim conquistar o mundo de uma vez por todas, mas isso só poderar acontecer se a princesa chorar, Elise acaba sendo salva por Sonic, mais Eggman aproveita um discuido do ouriço e consegue raptar a princesa, logo se descobre que as chamas do desatre foram criadas em laboratório e que o pai de Elise, o monarca de Soleana financiava o projeto, mas um acidente acontece, e os cientistas e o pai de Elise acabam mortos, porém no seu leito de morte, o rei faz Elise jurar nunca contar esse segredo, nunca chorar, se tornar uma rainha e governar Soleanna sabiamente. Outros personagems aparecem como Silver, um ouriço prateado que veio de um futuro caótico que foi destruído por Iblis, um pervesso monstro que atormenta esse futuro, e Shadow, agora definitivamente no lado dos heróis, com o objetivo de derrotar Mephiles the Dark e evitar que ele se una a Iblis para evitar que assim nasça Solaris. Fases * Wave Ocean - Uma "homenagem" a Emerald Coast de Sonic Adventure, é a mesma fase, claro que o layout é diferente, mas temos notáveis citações ao Sonic Adventure, como a perseguição com a baleia na ponte de madeira. Essa fase é jogável com Tails, E-123 Omega e Blaze. * Dusty Desert - A ruínas antigas de Soleana,dependendo do personagem que você joga você passará por um local diferente da fase. Essa fase é jogável com E-123 Omega e Amy. * White Acropolis '''- Uma das várias bases do Dr. Eggman no jogo. É uma fase de neve e elementos antigos como o Snowboarding está presente na fase. Essa fase é jogável com Tails, Rouge e Blaze. * '''Crisis City - Uma cidade que está em ruínas. Essa fase também conta com o Snowboarding, lembrando a fase City Escape de Sonic Adventure 2, em que você desliza nas ladeiras de São Francisco. Essa fase é jogável com Blaze. * Flame Core - Uma espécie de vulcão, que está prestes a entrar em erupção. Nessa fase, Sonic, Tails e Knuckles unem-se com Shadow e Rouge, que estão presos no futuro. Essa fase é jogável com Knuckles e Rouge. * Radical Train '''- Um dos trens do Eggman passa por essa região. Essa fase, diferente das demais, é bem rápida e possui até uma perseguição, embora não seja muito longa. * '''Tropical Jungle - Uma das fases reveladas na E3 de 2006. Em Shadow's Story, você jogará com a Rouge a fase inteira para encontrar Omega. Essa fase é jogável com Rouge. * Kingdom Valley - Essa foi a primeira fase divulgada no jogo, embora muitos pensem que essa é a primeira fase para Sonic, mas não é. Na verdade, é uma fase difícil, com buracos em toda parte. É preciso ter cuidado para não cair aqui. Essa fase é jogável com Rouge * Aquatic Base - Outra base do Eggman. Ela lembra uma das fases de Sonic Advance 3, Ocean Base, mas possui elementos da Hot Shelter, do Sonic Adventure. Como vidros transparentes mostrando o exterior da base. Essa fase é jogável com Tails e Knuckles. * End of The World - A ultima fase do jogo, também conhecido como Last' Story. Você jogará com todos os personagens passando por elementos de todas as fase anteriores. Chefes EggCerberus - Um cachorro metalico gigante que ataca saltando em cima do heróis. EggnGenesis - Maquina de guerra que atira misseis e lasers, parece um dragão de 4 cabeças. EggWyver - Um dragão metalico gigante. Silver the Hedgehog - Chefe de modo history em Shadow e Sonic, muito complicado. Sonic the Hedgehog - Chefe somente no modo history de Silver. Shadow the Hedgehog - Chefe no modo de Silver, a mesma coisa do Sonic, somente usando controle do caos. Iblis - Criatura que se apresenta de várias formas Mephiles the Dark - Vilão verdadeiro do modo de Shadow Solaris - Vilão de verdade, maligno, aparece no Last Story. Recepção O jogo não foi muito bem recebido pela critica mundial. Foram muitas as criticas negativas, como o gameplay por exemplo. Há quem diga que teve muitos problemas tais como: a mudança de personalidade dos personagens: Shadow já não procura por seu passado como fazia antes; Knuckles já não é o guardião da Master Emerald e etc. Outra critica foi o enredo da história: o Sonic ter de salvar a princesa, foi considarado demasiado infantil e totalmente fora das raízes dos antigos jogos, gerando até discussões sobre zoofilia. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Sonic Categoria:Sega Categoria:Sonic team Categoria:Playstation 3 Categoria:Xbox 360 Categoria:Video games